Lucky Cat Cafe Seating Movement
by BH6-Savior
Summary: The cafe is busy. Hiro Hamada got a new smartphone that he recorded a video of. For one point, Rage went in and moves every single time Izam got too close to him by bugging him. Also, Hiro's team left the cafe for a rescue plan that has been needed by Akira.


Hiro Hamada is coming downstairs from his room.

"Hi, Aunt Cass." Hiro said to his aunt.

"Hi, Hiro." Cass said, and smiles.

"My team is down there. I have to meet up with them."

"It's fine to me."

Hiro went to sit down next to his team. He got a new smartphone from Honey Lemon.

"Did you like your new smartphone?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah, it is very neat." Hiro said.

"I got it for you, so you can contact us at anytime when we're around."

"No problem." Hiro said. "Is there anything to record a video?"

"Yes, there is. Just hit the camera app, hit the record button, and that should be simple enough."

"Okay. I guess I'll give it a try. How much megabytes do I have?"

"You have lots of megabytes. You have gigabytes."

"Okay." Hiro said. He starts recording.

"Two megabytes mean 2MB, there's titles like Fascination eternal love mix." Fred said.

"Fascination... eternal love... mix... well, phone-ringing boss song, actually." Hiro said, then he laughed.

A customer went in Lucky Cat Cafe.

"Hi there, you must be the owner."

"Yeah, well who are you?"

"Reiji Itoh. Just call me Rage."

"Okay, what can I do for you, Rage?"

"I need some coffee before I dance for the party."

"Alright."

Another customer comes in. Izam sits next to Rage.

"Oh, no!" Rage said. He stands up, and sits in another table.

A crowd of people in Lucky Cat Cafe laugh.

Izam went next to Rage again.

"Are you kidding me?" Rage complained.

They continue to laugh.

"This is embarrassing." Cass said.

Rage stood up and sits on another table.

Izam went next to Rage again.

"Leave me alone!"

They are still laughing.

Izam is still doing it. He starts standing up, and then sits next to Rage.

"Come on already!"

The group laugh, so do everyone else in the cafe.

"That's the funniest thing I've ever seen!" Hiro said.

Rage is on another table, but it didn't work because Izam starts sitting next to him again.

"Hey!"

A crowd of people laugh.

Rage starts sitting on another table. Izam sits next to him again.

"I don't even like you." Rage said. "Why do you have to sit next to me?"

The crowd of people kept on laughing.

Rage left the building.

"Wow!"

Izam also left the building.

"NOOOOO!" Rage yelled outside.

The people inside the cafe laughed.

Rage is getting really frustrated and stressed out. Izam keeps on following Rage every single time.

Rage went in the seat at the table. Izam sat next to him.

"OMG!"

People laugh.

"That thing is still going." Hiro said.

Cass starts wiping the table while this moment on with Rage and Izam. People are still laughing.

Rage went on another table, but Izam sat next to him again.

"NO!"

The crowd of people are still laughing.

Rage went back to where Cass was. Izam went close to him.

People start laughing quietly.

"Sir, leave him alone. He doesn't like being near you."

"Sorry, ma'am." Izam said. "I'm just curios. I guess I'll better go."

Izam left the cafe.

"Finally!" Rage said. "He's been bugging me."

"Do you still want your coffee?" Cass asked.

"Sure thing. Here's the money." Rage said. "And I'll set the tip here."

"Thank you very much about that, Rage." Cass said.

"You are welcome." Rage said.

Hiro stops recording.

"I want to watch that whole thing." Hiro said.

"Me, too." Fred said. "That was hilarious."

"I never knew that guy would be uncomfortable near him." Gogo said.

"Well, he isn't _really_ friends with him, so I think he is best being away from him." Honey Lemon said.

"Wow, it was worse than I have ever done before." Wasabi said.

"I think these guys were right." Honey Lemon said.

"This has been often to happen before." Hiro said.

"And that is why I am here to help out by taking care of all people." Baymax said.

"You got it, buddy!" Hiro said. "Watch it."

Hiro and his team start watching the video of Rage's movement whenever he is being bugged by Izam every single time inside the cafe. It is also a video that is much longer than it was going to be. The team laughed. They watched the whole video.

"I don't know. I think I am about to post that on the Internet one of these days." Hiro said. "That is just too cool."

"Yeah, at least at the end that your aunt warned one guy who bugs the other guy." Honey Lemon said.

"Yes, and that new smartphone is _very_ handy." Hiro said. "I'll be right back. I'll have to put it away."

Hiro went back upstairs to his room to put his new smartphone away, so it won't get ruined again. After he did that, he went back downstairs and returned back to his teammates from Big Hero 6.

"You're back!" Fred said.

"I'm back." Hiro said.

"How are you feeling?" Baymax said.

"I'm feeling fine." Hiro said.

"Good. You should be feeling fine. Are you sure you're sick?"

"No, I'm not. I'm good." Hiro said.

"Good. I have seen some cause of distress in here."

"Don't worry about that, Baymax. He'll be fine."

"Okay, Rage, you should be good by now." Cass said. "When's the party?"

"Oops! I think I am a week to early!" Rage said. "I forgot that Emi scheduled it for next week, not tonight!"

The people in the cafe laugh.

"Alright, well come back next week, alright?" Cass said.

"Alright, thanks!" Rage said. "I'm going." He left.

Cass starts wiping the area where Rage has sat in the cafe.

"I have to keep my cafe clean." Cass said.

"I don't know where this is going." Hiro said.

A door busted open. It was Ryo Kongoji.

"Where's Big Hero 6?" He yelled.

"We're right here." Hiro said. "Who are you, and what do you need?"

"Well, I'm Ryo Kongoji, but call me Akira. There's a big problem going on around here! A girl that I am a bodyguard to has been kidnapped!"

"What?" Wasabi and Gogo yelped.

"I'd tried to catch a man, but he got away. I fight a kidnapper's father who told him that plan!"

"Wow! That's terrible!" Fred said. "I hope she's alright."

"I need to catch that girl's name?"

"Yuni Verse." Akira said. "She is blonde, and wears much of that big pigtails."

"Alright." Hiro said.

"She seems to be cute like me." Honey Lemon said.

"Yes! But I need your help!" Akira said.

"Alright, Big Hero 6!" Hiro said. "We have a rescue plan to go for. Baymax!"

"Yes, Hiro?" Baymax said. "I would suggest you and our friends to rescue Yuni Verse."

"Yuni Verse is her name, and we all have to rescue her immediately!"

"Thanks!"

The team left.

"Wants some coffee while you wait, Akira?"

"Sure thing!"

"There you go!"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Let's go!" Hiro yelled outside.


End file.
